


I'm not as Think as you Drunk I am

by okbutphan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cinderella AU, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutphan/pseuds/okbutphan
Summary: Yuuri has three stepsisters who always make fun of him because all he ever does is ice skate and stay up all night on tumblr. He manages to surprise them by turning up to the Prince's ball.





	1. Mum? What the fuck are you doing in that tree?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameliesshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesshit/gifts).



> sorry for making axel lutz and loop his sisters i honestly couldn't think of who else 
> 
> also Yurio is Victor's little brother sns it fits in w the story

"Come on now Yuuri," said Yuuko "it's not much to ask that you tidy the kitchen, seeing as you never have any plans. All four of us have places to be."

"Yeah," Said Axel, his stepsister, "the less of a loser you are then the less work you have to do."

All four girls laughed uproariously at this. Yuuri pushed his glasses further up his nose and scowled. "I  _do_ have plans. I need to practise tonight." 

"Well tough tits" Lutz called from the hallway mirror, where she was reapplying her lip gloss. "Come on mum- we're going to be late! See you later Yuuri!"

 

He sulked as he dried and put away dishes. Not even music could cheer him up, Brendon Urie may be a beautiful individual with the voice of an angel, but almost every song was about love and partying! "I'm not a loser." He said firmly aloud to himself. "I'd rather stay inside than make a fool of myself by getting fucking schlomped and being an idiot."

 

But a small part of him was just a little bit jealous. And lonely. 

 

The next morning, Yuuri woke up and went downstairs to see his stepsisters holding their heads and being handed a healthy homemade fruit juice by Yuuko. He went onto the porch to collect the mail and brought in two packages and four letters. He handed the letters to his stepmother and took his package, placing the other one on the kitchen table. 

"Holy... hell...." Yuuko whispered. 

"What is it, Mum?" Loop asked, peering over her shoulder. "Oh my fucking god!"

"What?" Said both Axel and Lutz, looking up from their phones. 

"The king is holding a party for the two princes- I'm actually about to piss myself THIS IS SO COOL!" Loop yelled.

"Not so loud Lou- I've got an awful headache." Axel moaned. Her sister sighed.

"Sorry, but we've got to go shopping! I want to meet a cute chick! And I bet the princes are looking for girlfriends" Loop said, quieter this time and wiggling her eyebrows.

Lutz's eyes widened and she rushed upstairs to get changed and find her purse. Axel groaned again and followed her sister's footsteps slowly and still clutching her head. 

 

"Yuuri, I expect that you'll be staying home," Yuuko said, tearing Yuuri away from his phone.

"Excuse me?" 

"I expect you'll be staying home on your laptop or whatever BUT I want you to do the laundry. And dry everything and iron it, then fold it and put it in the correct person's room. I will be with my friends at the bar so don't expect anyone back until late."

"What if I'm going to the party too? Wasn't the invitation for everyone in the household?" Yuuri argued indignantly.

Yuuko laughed. "Yuuri, you hate parties. Anyway, you have nothing respectable to wear for a party with royalty. And you have so many chores to do!"

"I only have so many chores because nobody else ever does anything!" 

"How dare you! I work very hard to provide everyone with nice things!" 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and stomped off to his bedroom. He opened his package to see the t-shirt he ordered a few weeks ago, which said 'Say Hey if you're Gay' in rainbow striped letters. "Hey." He said softly.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Lutz didn't wait for a response. "You absolute weirdo. Anyway, I need- no never mind, it's here." She picked something up off his desk and walked out again.

 

His stepsisters returned from shopping two hours later, carrying six bags each. Yuuri was still on his computer and wearing his new t-shirt with a pair of black boxers- he'd been halfway through getting dressed when he saw a particularly good dog video that he _had_ to reblog. 

The three were all around various mirrors, holding hair curlers and various makeup products. 

Another two hours later, the four hurried into the car and Yuuri was left alone. He'd started on the laundry, but again his music was failing to make him smile. 

He went outside to the cherry blossom tree, which had been planted along with his mother's ashes. She'd died when he was young, but he had one memory of her reading Winnie the Pooh to him. Whenever Yuuri felt sad, he normally ended up sitting under the beautiful flowers. 

"God, I just wish I could go to the party. But even if I did go then my anxiety would stop me from having a good time." 

He looked up at the tree and thought about all the fairy tales he'd read. He looked around cautiously and kneeled down. 

"Um... mum?" 

There was no reply. 

"This is fucking stupid- it's a tree and this is real life who am I-" He muttered, getting off his knees.

"Yuuri." Came his mother's voice.

"Mum? What the fuck are you doing in that tree- I was joking? Am I dreaming? Yes obviously- trees can't talk" 

"Oh Yuuri, you know I hate it when you swear." His mum said in a patronising tone. He looked up at the tree and saw a face in the bark.

"Holy fu- sorry Mum." He apologised.

"Look behind you." She instructed.

He did and saw a small table with seven shot glasses. He turned back around with a questioning look.

"Go have a good time. But make sure that you eat something, believe me, don't fill your stomach with alcohol." 

"...Thanks?" 

 

He knelt down beside the table and seven shots later stumbled into the house. The mystery alcohol was already fogging up his brain and he groggily looked for his shoes. 

Yuuri pulled on a pair of black Uggs (which definitely didn't belong to him) and left for the castle. 

An Uber was already waiting at the door somehow (Yuuri could only assume that his tree-mum had arranged it) and the woman driving looked at his outfit questioningly. He climbed in confidently. 

"The cassle please" He slurred and slumped down in the seat.

 


	2. otabae saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beka and his sister r chilling before the ball.

"BEKA!!!!!" 

 

"Yes, Misa?" Otabek patiently replied to his sister. 

"Can you braid my hair, please? I want to look my best for the ball and I just can't reach-"

"I've got it" he smiled. Otabek plaited her hair delicately and slowly. 

"Why can't you go to the ball with me? It’ll suck showing up on my own when I don’t know anybody.” Misa pouted.

 

“I don’t have anything nice to wear, you numpty! Anyway, I’ve got to stay home and tidy up." he reached over her shoulder, gesturing for her to hand him a hair band from the desk.

"I can't believe that Lilia is making you stay home and tidy the house! I hate her." Misa handed him a hair band obediently.

"That's not fair, she's given us a home and besides, I wouldn't go even if I could."

"Will you stay home and talk to your internet friend Yuri?" She turned around and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know, the one that you're IN LOVE WITH!"

 

"MISA FOR FUCKS SAKE-"

 

Lilia burst into the room. "What on earth is going on! I'm trying to work, but it's proving to be rather hard when there are a pair of hooligans yelling up here." She glared at them. "Please refrain from raising your voices from hitherto onwards."

 

She looked down her nose at them and they apologised sheepishly. Lilia left as suddenly as she'd entered, and Misa gave Otabek a pointed look when he stood up.

 

"Straight onto your phone to see if your boyfriend has replied, are we?" 

"Being a nosy little shit, are we?" He retorted.

 

She stuck her tongue out and turned back to her mirror. "Anyway, what should I do with my eyebrows- they're a mess and my pencil snapped! God, I might as well not even go!" She said, flinging herself dramatically onto her bed. 

 

Otabek laughed. "Use a sharpener you numpty! And it's your fault for tweezing away the tail- what are you doing Misa?" 

"Suffering." Came the muffled reply from where Misa was laying with her face in her pillow. "I'm pretty sure that my strapless bra is in the wash."

 

"And?" 

 

"It's a sleeveless dress you idiot! I can't just rock up to a royal ball with my straps showing!" She sat up. "Beka, please come with me! I'm a disaster on my own."

 

"Look, I bet it's just in this fucking pile of clothes in the corner," Otabek said, pointing to the alarmingly big pile of dirty clothing hiding in the corner of Misa's room. "Yes, I was right. Here you go, and please just put your dirty clothes in the washing basket next time-"

 

"Oh! You really have saved the day Beka!" She squealed.

"I'm sure that I have. Now, shouldn't you get dressed before you do any makeup?" Otabek said, looking at his phone.

"Beks- I've just had an amazing idea." Misa stood up on her bed. 

 

"I'm sure you have. Do you want me to go so you can get dressed?" He asked, still staring at his phone. 

 

"Otabek! Stop texting your lover and listen to this-" She snatched his phone and pretended to read off of it. "Yes Otabek, I am in love with you! Go and listen to your sister because she's amazing and is incredibly clever and-"

 

"Shut up Misa!" He snatched his phone back. "I'm listening."

 

"Right, so you know how you totally have nothing to wear? Well, we're about the same size and we both know that you'd slay in my pink dress and- no wait Beka- look, it's the 21st century, if anybody says anything then I'll hit them and you borrow my shirts all the time so-" She was cut off by Otabek covering her mouth with his hand.

 

"I get it. I'll- I'll try it on, okay? I'm not definitely going. Alright?" He snatched the dress and marched off to his bedroom to change. Misa smirked.

 

"Yes," She said to herself. "Of course you're not going. No way, totally sure cool yeah whatever"

 

 

 

He marched back in ten minutes later, red in the face and out of breath. 

 

"What took so long?"

 

"Dresses are hard. And I wasn't ready for how stiff the zip is." He explained, blushing. Misa pulled her head out from under her bed and squealed again. 

 

"Beka you look so good! Just let me do your eyebrows and you'll actually be the hottest person there! Apart from me of course."

 

He smiled widely. Lilia burst in again. "What could it POSSIBLY be that is causing all of this squealing? Oh goodness-" She trailed off. 

 

"Sorry, Lilia," Misa said quietly. "Please don't be mad"

 

"Otabek you look marvellous, but I thought that you'd promised me to tidy the house?" The corner of her mouth twitched, as though she were fighting off a smile.

 

"I'm sorry, I was just trying it on- it's stupid, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am." He bowed his head in shame.

 

“You will not be at that ball Otabek. I will be out of town until Monday but believe me, I will know.” She threatened and walked back out of the room. 

 

“I think she’s a witch.” Said Misa decisively.

 

“You could be right. Misa- I really want to go to the ball, will you help me?”

Misa squealed and clapped her hands. "Of course Beka! Oh, this is so exciting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda imagined Misa Amane from death note as his sister lol so that's that Light who  
> also Lilia is their foster mum if u couldn't tell just to clear it up

**Author's Note:**

> British Person Fact: you can say any word with an -ed on the end and it'll either mean drunk, fucked or punched.  
> e.g= last night Yuuri got absolutely SMACKERED last night


End file.
